


i'm out on the edge and i'm screaming my name

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: Returning Unremembered [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkeness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: A very drunk Gaster tells Grillby about the void





	

"Imagine everythin' bein'... gone."

Grillby looks up when Gaster slurs words in his direction, eyes drifting to scarred skeleton fingers wrapped around a glass. "Pardon?" His voice comes out raw and painful. He's spoken too much today.

"I said imagine-"

"I heard what you said," the elemental interrupted patiently. "I don't know what you meant."

"y'asked... 'bout the void. So I'm tellin' you."

Grillby set down the glass he was cleaning and perched on the bar counter, rolling his shoulders. The muscles there were tense. Stiff.

"so... there's nothin', mmm?"

Grillby nodded.

"just nothin'. and nothin' and nothin' and nothin' but nothin' and it..." tears bubbled in the skeleton's eye sockets, leaving black streaks on his cheekbones. "and it ne'er... e'er... stopped. i was alone, 'lone... forever and fornever and...."

Grillby watched as Gaster clutching at his skull, whining and crying. "Gaster..."

"an' then it stopped." The skeleton looked up, eyes manic. "an' it stopped... but it never left. 's in here." He wheezed a sob and pointed one scuffed, porcelain finger at his skull. "'s in here.... an' i's ne'er... lettin' go..."

Gaster's head dropped onto the table, alcohol escorting him into unconsciousness.

Grillby let him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts and ideas in the comments!


End file.
